


Make the Man

by HuxandtheHound (TheIndifferentDroid)



Series: Kylux prompts/ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, slight uniform kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/HuxandtheHound
Summary: Based on the starter prompt: “Well this is awkward…”In which the Supreme Leader has a new uniform and Hux is not having it.





	Make the Man

“Well, this is awkward,” Kylo spoke into the quiet meeting room after a short huff of amusement that signaled his presence.

Hux looked up at Kylo where he’d just entered. “You cannot be serious.”

However playful Kylo’s tone may have been, he looked equally as serious about his current situation.

“What, General?” he asked, almost innocent in his inflection as he stepped into the room towards Hux. He held out his arms slightly at his sides, appeared as if he was a moment away from spinning around on the spot to give Hux a better look at him. “I’m Supreme Leader now, right? I feel like I should look the part.”

Hux hated to admit it—he wouldn’t, he would _not_ admit it—but the sleek officers uniform suited Kylo exquisitely. It was quite a step above his old, ragged costume of an outfit. It looked exactly like Hux’s uniform, with two exceptions. Kylo had no greatcoat, which allowed the uniform’s sharpness to outline his every plane in intimidating detail. There was certainly no padding. And, unlike the general’s, there were striking gold accents around the cuffs of his sleeves and near the shoulders. Perhaps a nod to his predecessor. Regardless of the reasoning, Hux was hard pressed to ignore the peculiar effect the color seemed to have on Kylo’s eyes. The way his hair was pulled back away from his face only accentuated that fact.

Kylo crossed the room and sat on the table near Hux, one of his legs propped up, the other dangling off the side to balance him. His thigh was dangerously close to Hux’s arm, and Hux noticed, as he had failed to before, the complementary fit of the trousers and the gold stripe trailing down the leg.

Hux leaned back in his seat, removing his arms from the table—from the tempting proximity to Kylo’s leg—and linked his hands over the datapad he placed in his lap.

“To what do I owe this unfortunate interruption?” Hux asked as he looked up at Kylo. There was a rather discernible height difference that Hux hadn’t yet decided if he minded.

“Thought you’d be interested in my new uniform.”

“And why would I be interested in that?” Hux said, and, as if to drive home his point, removed his eyes from Kylo and down to his datapad, reigniting the screen.

“Because one of us is going to have to change.”

Hux let Kylo’s words sink in for a moment, half-hoping if he ignored him, he would pass the whole thing off as a joke.

“Let me guess,” Hux began, not bothering to glance at Kylo. “You’re going to inconvenience me in some way because you finally decided to grow up. What will it be, hm? Perhaps some standard issue ‘trooper armor for me? Oh, or one of those heinous technician uniforms. It would match my hair, wouldn’t—“

“Hux!” Kylo bellowed, slamming a fist onto the table. Hux startled at the use of his name—such a rarity these days— and finally gave Kylo his full attention. He continued in the wake of Hux’s silence, standing up from the table before he spoke. “I’m not actually demeaning you for once, so please get your head out of your ass.”

Many things unsettled Hux at once. First, Kylo was now towering over Hux, which he settled by standing up himself. Hux then tried to ignore the way his eyes darted over every detail of Kylo’s new clothes, finding something new with each passing second. Finally, and most unusual, was that Kylo was actually being serious for once. Hux cleared his throat, as if to make up for the moments of silence. “Apologies, Supreme Leader.”

“No need,” Kylo said. There was no finality to his voice, as if he’d left words unspoken. Then a smile graced his features as he said, “Grand Marshal.”

Before Hux could respond, Kylo spun on his heel and headed towards the door.  “Follow me,” he called over his shoulder. The gold accents gleamed as he stepped out into the brightly lit hall. “You’ve got some decisions to make. I think you’d look good in a cape.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr ([huxandthehound](https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/))


End file.
